


Tested

by gvarchangel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Prosthesis, Sex, Turians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvarchangel/pseuds/gvarchangel
Summary: If only to prove I can write something other than sweet romantic things for Mass Effect, I went straight into NSFW! Featuring my two Turian OCs, who have a dozen pages of notes of character development and almost no writing to back it up.Anyway, the first time my OCs Lenia and Jae finally get together. Featuring a one-armed pyjack, a Turian with a prosthetic arm, and a slightly invasive STD test.Art comes from Palavenfuulmoons over on Tumblr.Friendly Reminder I'm open for commissions! Will happily write something like this for your characters! Info here! https://www.deviantart.com/tientai1/journal/Opening-For-Commissions-757345479





	Tested

It's a good thing that Jae isn't a mind reader. If he was, he would know Lenia was planning on jumping his bones that night. She decided almost a week ago that they had been together long enough to take things to the next step. They had come close once or twice before, after particularly passionate “good night” kisses or during the inevitably awkward sex scenes in the moves they watched together. But so far, neither one had taken the leap to start anything.

But Lenia decided enough was enough. It isn't even her biological urges pushing her to this plan: it's their relationship. They aren't at the falling in love stage, but there's an undeniable chemistry between them. They went on plenty of happy dates, had mature debates almost weekly, shared stories and hobbies freely. By all accounts, they have the makings of a long standing, serious couple. Really, the only thing missing so far is the physical aspect. Lenia resolved to test that on their next date, if only to find out exactly what they had to work with.

That's why she had insisted on an early dinner date, one almost immediately after her shift at the hospital and his at the omni-tool repair shop. It gave them plenty of time to eat, enjoy themselves, and see where the evening went from there. She was mostly set on where she would steer it, but was cautious enough to accept the plan wasn't set in stone.

 

Jae sips at his wine, washing down the last of his food. “Alright, I give,” he chuckles. “Place is better than I thought.”

“There is good food that isn't takeout or concession stand garbage,” she laughs. Her fork pushes her last bit of cake across the plate as she debates whether or not to take it. She'd made the mistake of not rationing out her icing. Now all that's left is almost entirely the sugary paste, and her taste buds aren't sure if they want that overload.

“We can make something like this a monthly thing. Pick something different off the menu each time, 'expand our tastes.'” His air quotes are surprisingly funny as he mimics his girlfriend from earlier.

She laughs at him, then disregards her plate. “That sounds good,” she says. “First Sunday, as long as you can make the reservations.”

“It's not mass effect field science. I think I'll manage.” He reaches across the table, taking her hand in his robotic one. “Thank you for suggesting this place.”

 

She leans over and kisses the dark blue pate of his forehead. “You're welcome. Thank you for agreeing.”

“You're hard to say no to.” He returns her affection with a small nudge with his head. “What you want to do with the rest of the night?”

“I'm thinking...” She makes a small waving motion if her head, as if she doesn't already know. “Let's go back to your apartment. I could use a quiet night in the dark with you.”

He smiles, ignoring the voice in his head that says she's wanting more than a movie. Paranoia comes with that assumption. “Can do. I'll go pay. Meet me back home?”

“No, I'll call a cab. Driving means we have to take separate cars. Besides...” She leans toward the side of his head, so she can safely whisper. “I have a plan you'll like.”

 

As she returns to her upright position in the seat, her omni-tool comes up and jabs Jae in the side of his tongue. He coughs as her tool gets a sample of his saliva. His surprise is obvious as he sits back from her.

“I'm sorry,” she says earnestly, closing the tool back at her side. “Honestly. I've had that go wrong before. It's easier to surprise you than to let you try to talk your way out of it.”

He's angry, but surprise is the dominant emotion. “The Hell was that, woman? Answer that while I decide how pissed off to be.”

“A consumer grade saliva test. It's basically a cheap version of the test you get done whenever you go to the doctor if you're worried about STDs.” Her voice drifts dangerously into the “calm doctor” territory, but she wrangles it back in to the “sorry girlfriend” tone. “I had an ex-boyfriend who swore up and down I was his first. I spent a month on antibiotics to get rid of what he gave me. I won't make that mistake again.”

 

Slowly, his features fade from surprise to pity. She almost hates that more, but he has an endearing quality to it. It somehow feels more sincere coming from him than it would anyone else. She's not sure if that's something in him, or something she's imagining from her boyfriend.

“Ask next time, alright?” he says with a forced calm, taking her hand in his again. “Seriously, if the guy says 'no,' either he's got something and wants to hide it, or he ain't worth your time. Trust works both ways, right?”

Suddenly, her practical defense mechanism makes her feel guilty. She doesn't let her eyes do what they want and hide by looking at the table. She keeps them on her yellow eyed boyfriend as she grumbles, “Right...”

“How about you get a better scan now, so we don't have to do this again later?” He opens his mouth wide in a goofy yawn.

Lenia has a brief thought of why other races are terrified of hers when they yawn. The comparison to an Earth shark isn't unfair. She opens her tool again and gets a solid scan of his tongue. The application gives a thumbs up as it tests the saliva for anything unwelcome or contagious.

“That's more than enough,” she says and closes her tool. “Thank you.”

“Alright, crazy chick,” he laughs, planting another kiss on her lips. “I'll pay, you grab a cab. Let me know if it says I'm about to come down with the flu or something.”

 

As he walks away in his fanciest shirt, pants, and weathered old coat, she shakes her head. She reminds herself that she made the right choice, even if it wasn't the greatest follow through. Jae may be reasonable about the test, but she'd caught two speed dates who had tried to pull a fast one on her. She would not make the same mistake twice. But she silently decides to give him a little more trust. He's earned that tonight.

Her tool dings with the results. He's clean: not a trace of drug or disease in her boyfriend. His prescription for his augmentation rejection is there at the smallest dose possible, as well as the one for birth control. As laid back as he come across, at least he takes care of himself.

She smiles, satisfied and expectant for the rest of the evening. Time to call the cab, and to follow through with her plan.

 

Climbing into the cab second, Jae has a few quiet moments to dread and doubt himself. Lenia giving directions to the driver barely registers in his mind while he silently puts himself down. The stereotype for Turians is males are the confident ones in bed. They walk in, tell their girl exactly what they want, and show off what they've got. Jae's never been comfortable with that. The quiet self-doubt that really didn't belong, but he never could shake.

He never considered himself much better than average, both in build and in sexual prowess. Maybe on the better end of the bell curve, thanks to his coffee and running habits, but still around the “eh” level. The few dirty pictures he had of himself were from a time he practically lived at the gym and watched what he ate. Even then, it took him a half hour to work up the courage to take those pictures. What he had to work with now was neither great nor terrible.

Trying to understand why he was like that was something he gave up on years ago. There wasn't some defining moment where a girl laughed at what he had to offer, or had been blatantly turned down because of his body. He certainly wasn't picked on in the locker room. It was just some weird quirk his mind had developed and refused to get rid of.

It gave him a terrible habit of trying to wiggle his way out of intimacy. If Lenia had made her plans obvious last week, or even that day, he probably would've tried to bail on dinner. No matter how many times he reminded himself it was irrational, it never fully went away. Like pain in his prosthetic arm or an irritatingly catchy song, some part of him always made sure it couldn't be buried quite deep enough to be forgotten about. Not until his hormones take over, anyway.

 

Lenia scoots across the back seat and nuzzles into his cowl. The doubts, and almost every other thought in his mind, disappear when he feels her warm tongue slide across his neck. His chest tightens slightly and his breath catches in his throat at the pleasant surprise. He blinks, then closes his eyes completely.

“Try to stay quiet,” she whispers against his skin before continuing her attack. He tries to settle into his seat nonchalantly, his talons digging slightly into the door handle while he suppresses a moan. She's good: she's buckled properly into the middle seat and almost appears to be napping against him. The batarian cab driver seems oblivious to the foreplay going on in the back.

One of her hands drifts across his lap while she nips at his neck. The thick hide she targets with her teeth dulls the piercing pain, but not all the pressure. A familiar stirring in his groin comes as the warm hand explores his thigh.

Jae flexes his claws again, this time slightly tearing the cloth seat under him. It doesn't help that he opens his eyes, and he lets them wander towards the cause of his frustration. Lenia's coat is open, and her dress is parted just so he can catch a glimpse of what's under it. His mind is now in on the game, making him imagine what the rest of her looks like, how warm she would be if he held her against the wall and hiked the dress up for easy access.

“Damn, woman...” he moans quietly, using all of his willpower not to whimper aloud. “You weren't kidding about a plan.”

 

“It'll only work if you keep quiet.” She nips again with a bit more force, hard enough to make him wince.

He gets the idea. Taking one slow breath, he manages to get himself down to a concealable arousal level. Her tongue's dance across his neck and wandering hand still make him fidget and breathe faster, but that's the end of it. He hates having to take his eyes off her, but that's the only way it she'll get to have her fun in secret.

“Gotta get things started properly, right?” she whispers. He can almost feel the smile on her lips. “And a little public teasing never hurt anyone.”

“Long as it doesn't stop when we get back.”

“I have zero intention of that.” Her arm goes around his back and pulls him closer. Another warm lick almost goes to his jawline, making him shiver. He only barely stays silent.

The final ten minutes of the ride are a silent roller coaster for the couple. Each time he starts to get too enthusiastic, starts to get too loud or fidgety, she backs off. Neither one feels like catching the awkward looks from a stranger, but the threat of getting caught makes it more fun.

 

 

Their chaperone either doesn't notice the foreplay in the back, or just avoids calling them out on it when they arrive. Lenia leaves a large tip, and the pair stumbles up the stairs to Jae's apartment. They would be more graceful if they weren't try to kiss the other's neck with every other step.

Jae's door opens automatically when he approaches, sensing the key programmed into his metal arm. Benji, excited to see his favorite person again, tries to get him to play by squeaking on his cat tree. The Turian ignores him and focuses on the taste of his girlfriend. He'll make it up to him in the morning. Instead, they push past the pet and through the bedroom door. Jae kicks it shut after them.

Lenia pushes her boyfriend into the wall, desperately licking at his neck while slipping his coat off. Neither one looks where it lands after she throws it. Even with Jae in the more submissive position, he gets his girlfriend undressed faster: in four seconds flat, he's tossed her jacket aside and hiked her teal dress over her head. She pauses just long enough to set the dress down gingerly and make sure it isn't ruined on her third time wearing it.

Jae claws at the laced panties still on her, but is stopped by her hands. She's in control and decides the pace, not him. The taller, female Turian fumbles with his belt blindly while still assaulting with her mouth. He bites her back, and she whimpers. Her fingers finally get the pants figured out, and she shoves them and his underwear to the floor. Jae helps by quickly removing his shirt. He grabs her butt and pulls her against him, his member already standing at attention. She notes the warmth against her thigh silently, almost laughing at the thought of how nice it would be for it to actually be against her stomach. Why was she always the tall one in the relationship?

 

Between the neck licks and gasps for air, Lenia finds the breath to order, “Shoes off.”

Jae tries to ignore the command, focusing on her warm body against his. But she pushes him off, stepping closer to his mess of a bed while he bumps into the wall. Her hands are already coming down to remove her pretty-but-practical flats.

He smiles, surprisingly content to be bossed around. “Yes, ma'am.” His feet slide out of the socks and shoes quickly, then step across the floor towards her again.

Lenia, wearing nothing but the panties now, shoves him onto the bed. He lands back first, his bright blue member standing perpendicular to his thin body.

“You'll get your fun in a minute,” she laughs as she approaches. He starts to close his legs together, expecting to see her mount him any moment. The trembling in his body gives away his anticipation.

Instead, she kneels down before the bed and spreads his legs. Jae lets out a throaty, desperate laugh when she motions him to scoot closer. “It's not even my birthday.”

“You're just lucky,” she whispers seductively, pressing her lips to the base of his member.

 

Her reasons are far from selfless. Lenia approaches sex in a clinical way, at least in planning for it. She'd learned online, and tested once or twice, a hypothesis that a man would last longer in bed if he was orgasmed right off the bat. The idea was to get that once, then keep him aroused and playing with her until he was ready again. It avoided the awkward situation of him being done before she was.

After a quick flurry of kisses, she gives his shaft a long, slow lick from the base to the tip. It trembles under her touch, and he whimpers loudly. She takes care to wet it carefully with her tongue and make sure no inch is neglected. Her name slips from his mouth in between gasps. And only then does she wrap her hand around the base while her mouth envelopes the end.

“Fu- Mother...” he gasps, driving his hips towards her. His claws dig into the sheets in a cat-like kneading motion. She smiles as she starts to suckle and lick him. The dick trembles in her mouth, fluids starting to leak out onto her tongue. Maybe a third of it won't fit, and that's the part her hand strokes vigorously. She knows she can't swallow him whole like the whores in the porn vids, and doesn't dare try. Instead, her focus remains on working with what she has. She falls into a rhythm of licks, sucks, slow breaths, and strokes with her hand.

One of his hands grabs the back of her head. As she sucks and licks the underside of him, he almost pulls her too deep. Just like his claws kneading the bed, it's a reaction he can barely control. Her free hand rubs across his stomach as she continues her warm up. He's gasping now, almost shouting her name between the moans.

 

As she pulls back a little, his entire body shudders. Her mouth wraps around his shaking head just before warm liquid erupts. He shouts like a boxer finally finishing off his opponent. Lenia smiles, proud of herself and enjoying the salty taste across her tongue. For some reason, it reminds her of how she felt just after she started working on the Citadel. She remembers how some of the other nurses started watching her, checking out her thin frame and nice ass as she walked the hospital floors. Her kickboxing routine gave her a body she was proud of, and took a bit of enjoyment in having it appreciated. Especially when she also knew she could kick the ass of anyone who looked longed than she wanted.

He opens his eyes and looks down to her. She grins with his dick still in her mouth, hand still wrapped around his base. He smiles back down at her and scratches the back of her head. There's always affection in his eyes when he looks at her, but it's amplified here. Afterglows do that.

“Need to let you plan dates more often,” he laughs breathlessly.

She licks him off one last time, ensuring she gets every drop before letting him free from her mouth. “You sound surprised.”

He chuckles and rubs her again. “Nah... Just remembering I'm lucky. You know what I'm thinking?”

“Hmm?”

“Trade places with me. Least I can do is return the favor.”

 

She pauses briefly, her blue eyes staring into his. There's no trace of deceit in them. He's actually offering... She's the lucky one, not him. No girl gets a guy who wants to eat her out on their first night together.

“Just no biting, alright?” she says quietly, standing up. “I like it other places, not there.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Still mostly hard, he rolls awkwardly across the bed so she can take his spot.

She lays down and feels the condensation of his sweat on the sheets. Then she realizes she still has her underwear on. It's not exactly dry anymore, not with her own fluids, but it's still in the way.

His hand rests on hers as he bends down into her thighs. “Let me get that for you.”

She watches as he rubs one inner thigh while lightly kissing on the other. It still surprises her to see the black metal arm against her hide when it feels so warm. Unmistakably metal: malleable and warm, but metal. It shouldn't feel so good when it strokes so close to her sex.

 

After a minute of his teasing and her fidgeting, he moves to her underwear. His teeth gently grab them from the top and start to tug down. She lifts her hips to help, and he moves quickly. In a flash, the panties are behind his head, in the middle of her shins, and his tongue is in her. She bucks her hips at the intruder while a gasp escapes her throat. He snorts a quick breath through his nose and starts to explore her sex with his tongue. The pressure of his face against her clit is almost as wonderful as the warm organ rubbing her walls.

She wastes no time grabbing him by his head crest while driving her hips forward. A part of her is worried how well he can breathe, but the primal portion can't give two shits. It has been ages since someone properly ate her out; she'll be damned if she'll let anything stop her from enjoying this.

He shrugs her legs over his shoulders to perch properly. His normal arm only rests on the outside of her thigh, while the metal one wraps around to rest on her stomach. He purrs while he continues exploring what makes her go crazy. His tongue finds a few places in particular that make her moan louder and starts licking them with vigor. It only takes a minute of this for her slight chirps to become something louder. His name is the only thing on her tongue, the only word she can manage between whimpers and gasps.

His metal arm lifts from her stomach for a moment before coming back down to rest on her clit. After a moment, his thumb and fore finger begin to vibrate. Her surprised gasp makes him smile. He continues to lick everywhere he can reach inside, but he backs off just enough for his fingers to work magic on her. A little modification he added for this purpose specifically, Jae always kept this one quiet until he could demonstrate. Lenia's whimpers, chirps. and bucking hips are proof enough she like it.

 

He continues his tasting and massage, trying to get her to climax for a few minutes. But no matter how hard he sucks, how much his hand pulses, or how much she gasps, the goal continues to elude him. He becomes slightly frustrated with it, but only slightly. The rational voice in his head reminds him this is only his first attempt, and he's not familiar enough with her yet to know exactly what can drive her over the edge. But it's not like she's not appreciative as it is. He'll just have to do better next time.

A quick flick of the wrist turns his magic fingers off. Lenia, still whimpering his name, doesn't even have time to complain before he moves on her. He shoves her underwear the rest of the way off, secures her feet behind his head, and pushes her further onto the bed. She looks to him for a brief moment before he takes his once-again erect member and slides it into her.

He's slow on the first thrust, making sure she's prepared this time. She smiles as his trembling cock fills her.

“Ready for the main event?” he asks. There's a certain intimacy in the way he says it, in how he nuzzles the side of her face with his own.

 

Lenia pushes that thought as far as she can, focusing on how close she is. “Don't stop,” she whimpers. Her gasping breaths make the words barely understandable.

But he understands the message, loud and clear. Bracing his arms on either side of her and setting his legs in a runner's stance for support, he draws back in a slow, gentle motion. Before she can beg for the faster pace she desperately wants, he slams back into her. Her hips rock with the thrust and she yells his name. A few seconds later, she can't even do that much as he thrusts into her at a steady pace. To him, it's the equivalent of a jog. But to her, tender from the oral and already on the edge, it's a sprint to the finish.

She lasts less than thirty seconds. Bucking hard against his hips every time he comes back, hands in a death grip on his biceps, she finally reachs her climax. Lenia's grit teeth finally open to a whimpering yell as the sensation and trembling come over her. He stops his thrusts in favor of holding it tight inside, grinding his hips into hers. Weeks of built up tension wash away instantly, as do the rising burn in her chest he put there the first time he licked her fragile neck.

Almost as if he read her mind, his tongue drifts across her face. Only once, from bottom to top, going right across the middle of her face. It's an odd sensation, something totally foreign compared to what past lovers had done with her. But for some reason, it's perfect. Somehow it feels both loving and sexual at the same time. She clenches tighter against her lover with a whimper, riding the aftershocks of her orgasm.

 

“Jae... How...” She can't find proper words as she tries to speak. Each syllable is interrupted with another shuddering breath.

He pulls back and slams into her again. Just when she thought she was done, she gasps at the still warm, still erect dick inside her.

“Not yet,” he chuckles. Falling back into the pace he held before, he continues driving his hips against hers. “Think we both got one more in us.”

Lenia nods, chirping and enjoying the second round so close to the first. She closes her eyes and enjoys being ridden, driving her hips into his each time he comes down. She's just glad she's flexible enough that he can reach her neck with her legs still in his cowl. In addition to the thrusting dick, the feeling of his tongue and teeth on her neck is almost unworldly.

His urgency starts to overtake them both. His rhythm becomes frantic, almost too fast for him to maintain. Her mewling only push him closer to the edge. The familiar burn in his chest motivates him to go faster. What started as pants and quiet moans from him quickly becomes whimpering almost as desperate as hers.

 

He tries to hold out longer. He tries his damnedest to last until she peaks again. But while his cardio could let him keep going, his cock won't. He bites into her neck, using his last bit of sense to make sure he doesn't do it so hard he hurts her. His talons do the same into her legs. She yells his name, enjoying every bit of the pressure.

Hot fluid fills her as he throbs inside. His upper body trembles while his lower half grinds against her hips. He feels his cock writhing, emptying the last of himself into her. Her own body seems to shake and tighten around him. Lenia teeters on the edge, but knows it won't happen again. Not yet anyway; maybe later, after he gets to rest and recover. Until then, she rides out the wonderful sensation of her lover climaxing inside her.

After finally running empty, he lets her legs fall to the bed. His yellow eyes betray the affection he has for her, the wonderful bliss that comes after phenomenal sex, and the exhaustion he's fighting to stay up. He wins for a few seconds before finally collapsing onto his side, panting slowly.

 

Lenia finds herself thankful he has such an oversized bed. It lets her push him onto his back, then crawl onto him without fear of falling off. She lets her own afterglow take control. The only thing she wants now is to lay on him and sleep.

“Hope I didn't disappoint,” he laughs quietly, his closed eyes pointed at the ceiling.

She shakes her head. “How could you? I would've gotten you into bed sooner if I knew about those fingers.”

“Gotta surprise you somehow. Might as well be the fun way.”

“That you did.”

“... Are you spending the night?” he asks. His voice is tender, and not just from being tired. That warm affection she's caught from him is on full display.

“As long as you don't mind, I'd like to stay.” She snuggles into his torso, almost hiding in his armpit. Turians aren't built to be slept on: they're more comfortable to be against each other.

“I don't. Gives me a reason to show you my favorite coffee place.”

It's her turn to laugh now. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Here's hoping it goes as well as yours did.”

 

 


End file.
